onikikay_kinkyworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Installation and requirements
Installation and Setup: # Download Kinkyworld package files. The most current version is available to patrons on Patreon # Just like any other Sims 3 mods, just unpack the archive and copy the .package files to the Sim3 mods folder (The free archive tool 7zip may be required) Documents\Electronic Arts\The Sims 3\Mods\Packages. !!!Do Not unpack with WinRar it will cause issues!!! # Download required and any optional custom content from the links below and install them as in step 2. # (Recommended) Delete the Cache files in Documents\Electronic Arts\The Sims 3\ These are the 5 files whose names end in 'Cache' # Launch The Sims 3 Requirements: ''' * Base Game: The Sims 3™ >= v1.66 * At least one animation pack (KW registration name): ** Amra72 (Most recent: 1.4a) *** kw_amra72_animations ** Lady666 (Most recent: V16) *** KW_L666_Animations *** KW_L666_RapeBdsm_Animations *** KW_L666_Kinky_Animations ** Mike24 (Most recent: "Mike24 fixed xml.7z") *** kw_mike24_lesbians *** kw_mike24_classics *** kw_mike24_pets ** Master (Most recent: v1.3.1 Fixed STBL) *** kinkyworldmasteranimations * CmarNYC Penis Mesh (Map 2v2) & Sliders scripts not required. '''Optional Custom Content: * CmarNYC Penis for females, alternate bottoms pack, if you want trans women. = I'n-game Setup:' Once The Sims 3 is loaded, we need to activate the mod in game. Starting a new game is recommended, but should not be required. The following is the major setup steps, but will not cover every option in settings. # Once your game is loaded, un-pause and wait for a few seconds while the KW scripts load. You should receive a notification with the installed Kinky World version when the scripts are loaded. # Click on a sim in in the sim menu you should see a 'Kinky...' sub-menu. Then select 'Settings'. NOTE: Sometimes kinkyworld scripts take a long time to fully load. If the kinky menu is not appearing. let the game run for one or two in-game-hours then check again. # This brings you to the Kinky World settings and a global enabled/disabled option. Enable it to activate the KinkyWorld mod. # Now we want to go into the WooHoo menu and register our animations. KW Settings > WooHoo > Packages # In this menu you will see 'Kinkystages' and possibly some animations from Amra72 or lady666 were auto-detected. Any other animation packages that you installed but are not listed will need to be registered with KinkyWorld. Instructions to register animations should be on the animators download page, but generally you click the Add packages option and then enter name of the animation pack, including underscores. # From the top level setting menu, go into Global Settings and decide what major features of the mod to enable or disable. A feature will need to be enabled before we can enable a service for it. NOTE: It's recommended that you have a KW-compatible high school building created before enabling the Highschool feature. Please see the High School page for for details. # Enable or Disable any KW services that you wish to have running. Services will run KW scenarios around town (such as the Peeping Tom looking in your Sim's windows) You should now be ready to start playing with KinkyWorld! If you're not sure what to do next, try having a sim channel on the Television. Additional Content: Optional Expansion Packs: * World Adventures * Ambitions * Late Night * Pets * Generations [ For callgirl to work] * University * Into The Future Recommended Custom Contents: * See through clothes & mini skirts without panty. * CmarNYC Nipples depth slider. Issues with third party mods: * (Partially incompatible) NRaas Overwatch: Disable Stuck Check Auto-Reset * (Incompatible) NRaas ErrorTrap (or use Disable Dereferencing Tuning ). * NRaas ShooLess: Not needed and may cause conflicts with KW interactions. You can use KW Privacy Situation setting instead. * NRaas SleepFreedom: Not needed and may cause conflicts with KW interactions.